Where small electric motors are subjected to environments having airborne water particles such as in the area of air conditioners, it is common practice to prevent entry of the water particles into the bearing system by providing external slingers which deflect the water ourwardly away from the shaft and to add internal slingers under an external oil catcher to prevent direct contact of the water with the oil retaining system such as the felt. However, the water often tends to enter the bearing system displacing the oil and limiting the life of the bearing. In some instances, lip seals have been provided on the outboard shaft extension. Little or no effort has been used to seal the internal or motor side of the bearing system other than to make the motor totally enclosed so that water or dust will not enter.
As a result of these conditions, the life of the motors has been limited. Increasing cost of replacement has produced a demand for electric motors that have longer life.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a bearing system for small electric motors which isolates the oil system both internally and externally from penetration by the environment; which is simple to construct and utilizes identical parts as much as possible; which can be readily assembled, which does not require the total enclosure of the motor with the added cost of a cooling system or added copper or steel to provide adequate cooling.